Escape From Gehenna
by ReenaKanda
Summary: As a girl she was singled out in Gehenna, at ten she was told who to be and who to marry, still at ten she ran away to find a way to save her father, the one and only Satan. Eventual KandaXOC T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sequel to Purpose but could be read alone. I am still working on it but am also going to work on this one.**

**Satan's POV**

My young daughter was lying in my arms in the world of Gehenna, the parallel world to the humans Assiah. My little girl was a half-breed that could be the link between the two worlds. She was the one child I had that was strong enough to retain her form in here in Gehenna. I was proud as I saw the blue flames that wrapped around her body. I knew that she would never be accepted into Gehenna as my daughter and a half- human so I made up my mind to take care of her in secret and hide her powers from both my world and the world of Assiah. My sons would be fit vessels for me to possess once they grew old enough to understand my reasons, but my daughter would have too much finesse for me to be able to stand even attempting to possess her.

The little bundle in my arms shifted slightly and I looked at her, grabbing a small tiara with the ability to restrain the powers of the wearer even while they inhabited Gehenna. It was a common sort of thing that many demon children now possessed to hide their abilities, she would be no exception other than the fact this particular headband was made, as much out of demon metals as it was the innocence the black order exorcists used to defeat akuma and holy iron of the current exorcists of True Cross. The tiara could restrain even the strongest demon abilities. I knew the girl would be great, but how great I had no idea…

*Time Skip ten years later in Gehenna*

**Reena's POV**

I sat quietly in the courtyard watching the demons do the palace work. It felt wrong to servants and slaves. Several slaves I had actually befriended and snuck actual food to them instead of the stale scraps they usually received from the cooks, "Princess, your father is looking for you please report to him at once."

I knew if my father wanted to see a young girl like me in the middle of his workday, it must be serious so I walked into the throne room and curtsied politely, "You wanted to see me father?" I spoke softly from my place in the room. Glancing around I saw a young boy about my age maybe a little older standing beside a man who at that point I assumed to be the boy's father.

"Yes it is about your betrothed. You shall marry this boy when you come of age. I expect the two of you to get along nicely. Now go play." I saw my father's eyes turn anxious as I turned and left the hall all the while clenching my fists in anger, who was he to decide my fate like that I would marry whoever I wished not who he told me to. I stood on the balcony in my quarters and looked towards the sky as I thought about how I would attempt to escape my fate.

**Flashback**

_I was at most five or six when my father decided to show me one of the many demon villages of Gehenna. People bowed and moved out of the road when they saw us on our way into their village. My father would always wave and occasionally reach out and help a demon who had fallen or was starved. He would always tell me to help those in need but at the same time never let anyone control you, his eyes would always be gentle when he told me this, his eyes held sorrow as he would remember something, "What is it father?" I would always ask and he would always reply with a simple, "I will tell you when you are older my child." My father seemed to treasure me but I never understood why, it was that a little girl like me got so much attention from Satan himself when I was not even a complete demon._

**End of flashback**

I was to be married to the boy when I came of age? Then I should truly take my father's advice and disappear into the world. Like my father I could create a Gehenna gate, in doing so I would take up residence in the other world the world of Assiah; I would find a way to save my father.

**A/N**

'**I know, I know I shouldn't start a 'sequel' when I have only just got the plot rolling on the 'prequel'.**

**Reena: She will soon be posting sketches of this me on her deviantart account probably around the same time she uploads the next chapter. Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it's late but it is another chapter… another chapter. I will be uploading the pictures on my deviantart after school. Please review if your confused and I will PM you about your questions.**

_I was to be married to the boy when I came of age? Then I should truly take my father's advice and disappear into the world. Like my father I could create a Gehenna gate, in doing so I would take up residence in the other world the world of Assiah; I would find a way to save my father._

**Alexander's POV (Age 13)**

'_Kanda... come on if you do not hurry we will miss the train…' A young girl with silver hair and eyes that were gold with blue and silver flecks in them called ahead of me. She was wearing a black cloak with a cross that had a snake wrapped around it and a crown with wings floating above it, the Flammels cross, black pants, and a black tank with a black jacket over top but under the cloak, combat boots and white gloves. The world looked odd, they used the old steam engines and not many people had cars. I walked forward, 'Let's go then…'_

I woke up with a start, I had that dream again, who was that girl? I was already engaged, though it was not my decision, to the princess of Gehenna. It would look bad of I was dreaming about someone else. I closed my eyes and sighed, "What's the sigh about big brother?" I sat up quickly to see my little sister, Brookelynn rubbing her head, "OW! Don't do that!"

"Don't surprise me like that!" She looked like she was about to cry and she had a hand on her forehead, "You okay?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, she was already looking happier, "So… what's with the big grin?"

She looked away, "Dad wants to send us away and cancel your engagement to the princess. We will be able to be like normal people." She looked even happier, it had always been our dream to get out of here and be treated as normal people.

I stood up and reached for her hand, walking with her down to the dining hall. We were seven years apart but as close as twins. Our father had controlled our every move since we were born. The fact he was sending us away meant we had outlived our usefulness.

We stepped into the throne room only to be greeted by our fathers scowling face, "You are late." He said grumpily.

Brookelynn and I both bowed in sync, "We are sorry father." We spoke politely.

He scowled some more and then called a young woman by the name of Christina into the room, "This is the lady you two will live with. If you are needed you are required to come back at once, understood?"

"Yes father." We once again spoke in sync with each other. We looked at each other than stood up and followed the woman out; I made a mental note that she looked a lot like Brookelynn, for later reference if needed.

"You know I once had two kids who would be about your ages now." She said raising my suspicions about the similarities between her and Brookelynn. I felt that something was off, me and Brooke were similar enough that there was no doubt in my mind about us being siblings, but neither of us looked anything like our father. It seemed odd that with our complexions we could be related in any way, shape or form to him and his ghostly pale complexion. Our skin was darker, more a color one would get after a long time of going to the beaches and tanning. My eyes were a deep brown, almost black and Brooke's eyes were a deep blue, the color of the ocean. We looked nothing like our father to say the least, and in the last while Brookelynn and me had begun to notice odd behavior from everyone who had been part of the castle staff for more than 13 years.

The lady seemed to be hinting at something we were not supposed to know…

**Reena's POV (Age 12)**

_I was on a platform looking at a man with pale skin and long raven black hair pulled up into a ponytail, 'Come on Kanda if we don't hurry we will miss the train…' He looked around as if expecting something to attack us, he walked forward and as he passed me he said quietly, 'Let's go then…'_

I woke up suddenly gasping for breath, today would be my first day at True Cross Academy in both the cram school and regular school, apparently the subjects that my tutors in Gehenna taught me was advanced material. I would be going into the tenth grade and would be beginning my training as a page. The cram school was starting today and that damn clown was following me around. He passed me a key and handed it to me, "Try it any of the doors." I put it into a key hole and opened the door to find a long narrow hallway with stained glass windows and doors lined up along the wall. The clown turned into a dog and stepped ahead of me, "This is the door to the classroom that you will have all of your classes in for this year." I opened the door my katana on my back and my headband around my forehead. I was hiding my identity and for this year, I would hide myself by transforming into a boy for classes. I would not be found if I could not be recognized. My black hair was tied into a low ponytail that went down my back and oval glasses.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was a boy in the front row with jet-black hair and a katana at his side. There was also group of boys in the back, the one on the left had pink hair and was chatting with his two friends, the one on the right was quite obviously a monk, he had a buzz cut and had round framed glasses, and the one in the center had black hair with a white streak down the center. I quickly concluded that they were the rebels. In the back were two odd people, one was sitting playing a video game while the other was talking to a puppet. On the right side of the room two girls were talking, one with black twin ponytails who looked to be a bit of a snob, the other had short brown hair and seemed to be shyer than the other was.

I walked up to the boy, "This seat taken?" I asked quietly.

"Uh… no it's not." He said while he moved over, "I'm Rin Okumura by the way."

"I'm Riley, Riley Elric." The name last name flowed off my tongue as if it was my name. A name entered my mind, Reena, Reena Elric. A face entered my mind for a second; it was the boy who had haunted my thoughts and dreams since I had come to Assiah.

I sat up slightly surprised when a boy who resembled the boy beside me walked in, "I am Yukio Okumura and I will be teaching you Herbology and Sharpshooting this term. I am a meister in the doctor class and the dragoon class."

Rin piped up quickly, "What the hell Yukio!" He yelled, "You knew all along?!" He was furious and I was getting curious, **(A/N: I made a rhyme…. Hehehe) **what was he talking about?...

**A/N**

**And that is all for today… **

**Reena: You forgot to mention that now that you figured out your computer is fixed….**

**Just remember to review please!**


	3. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	5. Chapter 3

_Rin piped up quickly, "What the hell Yukio!" He yelled, "You knew all along?!" He was furious and I was getting curious,__** (A/N: I made a rhyme…. Hehehe)**__ what was he talking about?..._

**A/N**

**Hey! I'm finally returning to this story with chapter three. Have fun and review! I know I lost a few people by taking this long but if you stuck with me thank you! I still don't own Blue Exorcist or D. Gray-Man!**

**Reena's POV**

"Class would you all care to step out for a minute while I talk to Mr. Okumura?" Okumura Sensei (?) asked the class. We all walked out and before long, I heard the sound of something breaking and gunshots, then, something peculiar, a sword being drawn. My own demonic power attempted to awaken, only held back by the headband and my own sword. My form very nearly wavered and I knew what they had been talking about, the boy, Rin, was one of my brothers, the ones Father had mentioned once or twice. The ones he wanted to attempt to borrow the bodies of to unite Assiah and Gehenna, a plot I had been against for many years but never had the strength to stop. It had never been his plan; it was not like him to use his own flesh and blood to potentially destroy their world.

I could hear the fight from outside the room when a voice spoke up behind me, "Is this the room for the page exorcism class?" A deeply tanned boy with short black hair stood beside a girl who looked nearly identical to him except a lot younger. I recognized the boy and how could I not we had been engaged for only a few days. I was mad at our parents for not consulting me but I quickly realized something, why would he be taking an exorcism class if he were to be married to a demon? It dawned on me quickly; since I had disappeared, the engagement had been called off.

I sighed quietly and allowed myself a smile, "Yup and right now Okumura and the teacher are having an argument by the sounds of it." He was slightly surprised until the door opened and we were called into the now destroyed classroom. I whistled and stepped up beside Rin, "You sure did a hell of a lot of damage." **(A/N haha, bad pun…)** He looked at me, "You should be quieter where using those powers," He looked surprised and scared, "Don't worry, no-one else heard you." I smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone as long as you meet me at lunch." I said before walking away. I turned around, "By the food stand, bring your brother."

He stared at me as I left and I heard him mutter under his breath, "Shit, Yukio is going to kill me."

At lunch I waited at the food stand until from around a corner the Okumura's showed up, "You wanted to talk to us?"

I nodded before looking them in the eyes, "I know your secret, and in return can I let you know a couple of mine to make sure I don't tell, Equivalent exchange if you will." They nodded and I transformed, "I am half demon and have the ability to change my form." I had turned into my female form and their jaws had hit the floor, "I have to hide in the other form so my father doesn't find me."

"Your father?" Rin asked looking at me confused.

I nodded, "Like you I am a child of Satan and to tell you the truth he usually is not like this. The real Satan wants to close all Gehenna gates to protect both Assiah and Gehenna. The Current Satan wants to merge the two which will destroy them both." The boys were shocked. I turned back to my male form, "Don't tell anyone and I won't tell either."

The boys watched as I left and I heard them whisper at the same time, "Dammit." I smiled before walking away to get lunch. I had been able to confide in people, granted blackmail played a role in that but I still needed to hide and make people aware slowly.

Afterwards I went to my dorm, the old abandoned boys' dorm. I headed to the top floor to the room I would be staying in. I opened the door to my room only to see Mephisto sitting on a chair in my room, "What the hell." I asked as he stood extravagantly and bowed.

"Why little sister, I had to greet you as a new student of my prestigious academy." He said while standing up from his seat, "Well I would love to stay longer but I should get back to my office, my ramen should be ready." He turned into his dog form and walked out the door.

I clenched my fist at my side, that older brother of mine always pissed me off with his uncaring attitude. I released my form and collapsed onto the bed, still in my male uniform. I sat up, walked to my desk in the corner, and pulled out my homework after removing my glasses. I sighed and began working on the homework Okumura sensei had assigned.

I finished several hours later and headed to the kitchen for food. A small kitchen demon stood on the side. I saw him and smiled, "It looks delicious…" I said to him. I knew plenty of demons like him in Gehenna and they loved praise and complements. He bowed slightly before beginning to work again on dishes and cleaning. I ate the meal and returned the dishes, "Thank you for the meal!" I said gratefully before running back upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

After my shower, I looked out the window and saw some of the regular students outside holding lunchboxes. Even from here I could read the name on the box, _Okumura Yukio._ I stifled a laugh before heading downstairs in an old t-shirt and yoga pants. I didn't bother transforming before pounding on the Okumura boys door, "Yukio, there are visitors outside for you!" I heard scrambling before a half-asleep Yukio dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to the door.

I heard muffled snapping before he trudged back upstairs and went straight back to bed. I was slightly amazed I wasn't snapped at for waking him up and using his first name…

**A/N**

**I'm gonna leave it here. I haven't been updating because I haven't had inspiration for this one so if you could give me some and leave a review that would be great! Also I accept OC's and fanart on my stories if you would like to do either. For an OC I need:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Powers/Innocence (If any):**

**History (Family or personal):**

**Have fun and send me fanart! You will get a shout out on the next chapter for reviewing anything! (Except flames)**


End file.
